If I Were Human
by ExodineTheDestroyer
Summary: Kirby has been thinking about his feelings for a certain human.


_**If I Were Human**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the characters.**_

_**They belong to their respective creators.**_

* * *

I never saw it coming… it was just so _sudden_…

What did I do to earn a kiss from you? Does it matter? Not to me.

All I know is that it felt… it felt nice…

My stomach fluttered when you kissed my forehead and I began to hope -even more than before- that we would… we could be more than just teammates… more than just friends.

I tried to hide my smile… but you saw it anyways and smiled back at me.

I like it when you smile. Seeing your smile always makes me want to smile.

My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest and my eyes widened when you knelt down further and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you… Kirby…"

Your voice was so soft and sweet… but it still held your usual gentle firmness…

I let out a quiet squeak of disappointment when you finally let me go. You let out a quiet chuckle and gave me another smile before walking away.

I watched you move further and further away from me…

A thousand thoughts started bouncing around my mind…

Should I stop you? Should I tell you how I feel about you? What should I do?

I like you… I might even love you… I wanted you to know that so… maybe we could be more than friends… But it would never work…

Just look at me… trapped in this stupid thing I call a body…

I hate how odd I look compared to you… round and barely bigger than a soccer ball…

Even if I ignore that… everyone treats me like a kid… probably because I _am_ a kid… especially by the standards of my race…

When I first got here –before I could talk- everyone treated me like a little kid… things are a little better now… but everyone still sees me as a little brother that needs to be protected…

Even _Pichu_ treats me that way, and she's hardly taller than -let alone _older_ than- me.

The thought bothers me so much that I clench my fists… Then I realize… these are just nubs…

Not hands… not fingers… _nubs_…

Everything about me is a curse… Everything is just so inconvenient… Why was I born this way?

I was always jealous of Link and the other guys because they –especially Link- could do a lot of cool things… When I look at my jealousy now… I look at Link and see someone cool and suave and… human like you... Hylian… but close enough…

I wish I was human…

If I were human, I could tell you how I feel without fear.

If I were human, everyone wouldn't treat me like some kid who needs protecting… They would treat me like an equal on _and_ off the battlefield…

If I were human -and once I get older- we could be together without others looking at us strangely…

I want to be human because you are.

I never used to worry about things like this… but… Ever since I met you…

I was awestruck when I saw your soft golden hair and your beautiful blue eyes for the first time. I was amazed by your fighting techniques and how you were able to keep even Link on his toes.

I remember when I first tried to talk to you. Meta Knight and I were heading towards the training room when you walked out of it. You headed towards us and stopped as we neared.

Meta Knight greeted you and gently nudged me to do the same.

"H-hiii" I was bashful and I shook as I stared into your deep blue eyes.

"Hello." You replied with a small smile.

I fainted soon afterwards and heard a slight laugh before blacking out completely.

I wasn't scared or anything.

I felt happy when you first smiled… I was happy because I had gotten you to smile…

Even though I ended up embarrassing myself in order to bring it about…

I admired your attitude to stay strong and firm in all situations. I always tried to act tough when you were around because of that… but you always saw through my act…

You knew me better than most of the others… and you always playfully teased me about my act… I coughed and stammered and tried to hide my embarrassment at being called out by you while the others were giggling and laughing in the background…

I smiled despite my embarrassment and started laughing along with you and everyone else.

I enjoyed those moments.

Even though you kept mostly to yourself at first, we became close friends as time went on.

If I were human, we could grow even closer.

When you look at me… is a kid all that you see?

I quietly walk into my room -the only thing greeting my entrance being an unbearable creek- and made my way to the bathroom.

I stared at the mirror and felt sick. I realized how much I hated mirrors that day.

A soft… cuddly… pink puffball greeted me…

It would mean nothing to me had I looked at it yesterday or the day before that or the days before that or the months before that… It meant everything now…

It meant that I could never get closer to you beyond mere friendship… but I still value your friendship a lot…

It meant that I could never be good enough for you… unlike someone like Link or Marth or Roy… someone who can fight for and with you whenever you needed them to.

It meant that I could never love and be loved.

I wish I could tell you exactly how I feel about you.

I think… you are pretty and smart and strong and I could go on…

Oh! And you are one of the best cooks I know! You make the best strawberry shortcakes I have ever tasted!

I wish I could have called out to you as you walked away and shouted: "I love you!"

Then you would turn and smile at me before calling out to me too.

"The feeling's mutual," you'd reply in your usual, sweet and gentle tone before quickly returning to hug me again.

That's just the way you are, and that's one of the reasons why I love you.

I would do anything for you, Samus.

-**Author Notes**-

Another story has been revamped.

I changed the writing so that Kirby would like a kid instead of a romantic teenager.

I dislike using commas… so I used… whenever I felt like I could get away with it…

I had originally asked my readers if they could guess who the mystery girl was.

I think the clues are good enough to make a guess.

Anyways… I am mildly satisfied with this story…


End file.
